


A Dragon in a Hard Place

by Calamari_Inkantation



Category: Homestuck, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Ancestors raise their descendents, Canon shows up later, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Insert, Self-Insert is a Night Fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: You aren't sure how you got here, you aren't sure why you're here, and you aren't sure why you can't cry, scream, or feel anything human anymore. You're pretty sure that this means you're no longer human, and you are pretty sure you're not on Earth anymore. Now all you can think about is how to survive in a place like this.[Self-Insert, Emotionally Altered, Canon Characters will appear later]





	1. Learning Arc: How to Be A Dragon 1/3

Waking wasn't exactly great, you think as you open your eyelids. Everything was well lit despite the darkness and glancing up you are met with the sight of two moons, one green one pink. A headache pierces through you and you wince in pain, hissing under your breath. The hiss is a soft but deep sound, and you are pretty sure that it isn't supposed to sound like it is coming from your chest and not from your tongue pressing against your teeth.

Glancing around for a moment reveals a puddle, and as you lift yourself up from your place sprawled on the dusty floor to get onto two legs, your world shifts suddenly and you fall onto all fours again, although the action didn't cause any pain unlike your action to get up onto two legs as you would normally do. Flailing a bit doesn't help much before you learn how to step properly, but you're not exactly confident in running just yet. 

By the time you manage to half-ass waddle over to the puddle, the moons have shifted from the middle of the sky to the right, and daylight was coming in from the left. You're not even sure what direction your facing and only pay mind to the fact that at the sight of the light you wince. The sun shouldn't threaten to burn your own eyes out, and your planet shouldn't have two moons. Said moons shouldn't be pink and green, and you shouldn't be staring at yourself with slitted topaz eyes in the middle of a recognizable black scaled face.

Your face was covered in black scales, some of them tinted a darker topaz or purple from the light and the sensitive cat-like topaz eyes staring into the pond only making you wish you were sleeping. Fin-like extensions on the sides of your face, and the toothless inner workings of your mouth as you open them give you an even deeper wish to faint. Shifting your large head to the side reveals a short feminine sleek body with large wings with eight fingers. Said wings were on the ground being dragged until you mentally pull on your shoulder muscles and watch as the wings smoothly lifted and curled against your body, the thought and process almost smooth with a bit of pain due to the use of new muscles. A long black tail ending with sharply angled fins for direction in flight was the last thing you saw before you broke away from the puddle as the light grew closer.

Thoughts muddled into mush as you fled into the forest, paying no mind to the brambles and trees in your way. The only focus on your now bestial mindset was to find safety in a cavern. Thankfully you are able to see as you feel your eyes widening to get in more light. Spotting a dark cavern, you flee into it and pay no mind to whatever would lay within. As light crept in, you sneak further into the darkness to get away from the burning light. You have no idea where you are, and you are alone. Oh so very alone. 

Instincts come alive in your brain and you begin to think. First would be to try finding a source of water, preferably to find food or civilization. You also need to find a shelter, perhaps even make one, and preferably near said water source so you don't need to go far to hunt. Next, you began thinking of your location. Only having a brief look before fleeing had led you to believe you were in some type of forest, as there was a lot of large trees before you saw the cave that was dug into the side of a small hill, no doubt a previous home to something as you began to inhale deeply.

Your senses as a what you believe to be called as a "Nightfury" allowed you to identify new smells, such as those from territorial markings. Not only that, but the fins on your head were raised to the sides of your large head, the heated but also soft wind from outside brushing against the sensitive feelers on the opposing side to tell you that you were currently downwind. If anything roamed outside, you would be able to smell them out beforehand. Or claw, as you do not have a hand or opposable thumbs. 

The scent that remained was stale and smelled of fresh cut grass. Although stale now, you have no doubt in your head it was some sort of alien-like smell as you do not remember any animals having such a smell even as a human. Sniffing around the cavern revealed that the creature that had left the smell had recently died, as the stale but slightly fresh corpse laid on the cavern floor deeper within. The creature's body was cat-like, if not for the additional jaw and the olive colored blood you would've believed this was a normal large cat.

But thanks to this white-furred half-rotted corpse, you know where you are. You assume that you are on Alternia which should not exist as Alternia was created by a human in the form of a webcomic, and the history of the said planet was little and far between for your human self to know. Feeling peckish, but not feeling up to tasting what the alien-flesh of the creature might do to your still-humanoid brain, you curled away and practice walking as you know you're definitely not good at doing so. 

The hours seemed to pass as you practice, feeling more confident in your new body. Figuring out your new vocal sounds was a delight as you let out little chirps and hisses from your new vocal cords. When you finally curled up to slumber (after having to try at least eight times) you woke up to the coolness of the wind brushing against your ear feelers. Uncurling was hard, as you were just so warm, but you wanted to get away from the corpse as possible. You were hungry, but the smell of the rotted corpse was not enough to deter you from wanting to act more humanoid for moments more.

The first sight of the forest outside awed you, but then you shook your head. First was to find a river, as you planned. You weren't the same as a normal dragon on this planet, who would gladly eat a troll or grub or lusus. You're a Night Fury, the first on this planet, and it was almost a blessing that you retained your dark black scales instead of being white like a Day Fury (what you preferred to call the Light Fury as it made more sense to you). Glancing at your wings, you decide to focus on how to fly at a much later date. You weren't even a big fan of heights, but the thought of being able to control how high you were was a different thing, but for another time.

Walking off, you make sure your paces are carefully put, and make sure that you left faint trails in your stead. Would not go well for you if a troll saw the tracks and got confused, as your footmarks would more likely not been seen before on this planet. In fact, you bet that your red blood (if you even had red blood. What if you had different colored blood like the lusus here?) would cause you to get hunted down as your blood was considered a mutant color. 

Hoping over a large rock, you are thankful for your long claws as you gained purchase easily on the white surface. Hoping off of it was a bit uneasy as you had large wings on your back to unbalance you, you manage to land without a stumble thankfully. Glancing around for a moment and a sniff of air led to the fresh crispness of what you believe as water to invade your sense. Following this scent leads you to a river, unpolluted and clean. In fact, the sight of clear water reminded you of how hungry you were. Glancing around and carefully prowling to the edge, you are able to see what looks like white colored fish swimming about. 

Learning how to fish without any help was difficult, seeing how the water inverted the senses. Being a land-sky based dragon and not a sea-sky or just a sea-based dragon would make it harder on your own senses as you have no doubt in your head that those other dragons, such as a Scaldron, would face less difficulty then yourself. You decided to reference off of a crocodile or what the humans guessed a Spinosaurus would do and lower your head into the water slowly, but let your nose stay above water. Instinctively tucking your teeth into your mouth so you look toothless, you waited patiently for a fish to come in. You even wiggled your fish-tailed tongue a bit and at the feeling of a fish entering your oral area, you suddenly untucked your teeth and lift up, the fish trapped in your mouth.

The fish flails a bit in your mouth, its light-purple blood tasting like grapes or plums almost made you drool as you clench down harder, enjoying the taste on your palette. The fish slowly comes to a stop with its flopping and you lean your head back to let it slide down into your gut, satisfying it albeit a little. Licking the blood from your lips you leaned down to do it again and managed to devour two more large fishes before feeling full. A grumble in your throat and you lean back, content with how you feel, then begin to think about your mental state.

You feel like you should be worrying about eating and hunting a live fish, but you don't think your body would let you eat anything plant-like and you also don't feel any worry or panic in your mental, so no doubt that the body you are in also changed your mentality just a bit. You worry about that for a moment before getting over it. Perhaps it was better to be this way then to react in the human way of disgust. If you were human, no doubt you'd prefer eating plants over killing an animal which would no doubt end up injuring you. 

Glancing up at the sky and judging the moons dipping between the noon-way mark, you decide to head off from the area in case somebody or something was nearby and do so, crossing the river and watching how the fish fled from your path and regrouping once you left on the other side, you take one more glance to remember this area before leaving, swishing your tail.


	2. Learning Arc: How to Be A Dragon 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're certain that you shouldn't feel like this. That you should feel something, but you just don't have the capability to feel anymore. It should hurt, but it doesn't. What is wrong with you?

You titter deep in your throat as you wandered through the forest. The shadows of the leaves dance across your scales and you cant help but to appreciate the life around you. Your topaz eyes glance up at the sky, however huffed as the vegetation blocked the moons from your sight, however a glimpse of green and pink leads you to believe it as early afternoon.

Moving your thoughts away from the position of the sky, you begin to think of what you should do next. Obviously, learn to run so that you don't stumble and fall in case a troll decided to hunt you down because you were different then all the white colored beasts on this planet. You have no doubt in your dragon-head that you would be hunted down for your scales and blood. Shaking your head you glance up to the sky. Flying would be a wonderful gift to you as well, seeing how it would let you get around faster and keep you out of the land-dwelling trolls claws.

Glancing around you sniffed in deeply and registered the fact you were alone for now in the forest, with the trees rustling and birds chirping, you have yet to see another lusus that wasn't dead yet. Turning your head straight once more, you lifted your wings further onto your back as you focused on your feet, beginning to move them into a running motion. Glancing up, you barely manage to dodge a tree as you run past it.

Running was a lot easier then walking as you raced through the forest, jumping onto rocks and slipping past trees and bushes alike. The chirpings of the birds were the only thing you heard, along with a far away but distinct sound of rushing water. Slowing down was a bit difficult, but by the time you managed to slide to a stop you were on a cliff. Below the cliff was the dark ocean waters, and you could even spot a small cavern just above that, a perfect place to roost for the day-light hours. Glancing back and judging from the light in the distance, you would need to hurry and learn to at least glide down to the indent of earth.

A simple command made the wings slowly fan out from your sides, the black webbing showing faint tints of blue and purple coloring as you got ready to glide. The tail fins at the end of your tail spread out from its clenched up position against your tail tip, and the fins near your wings also spread out. Jumping over the cliff, you flail a bit before the wind catches under your wings and you start gliding. Tilting a bit and letting the tail fins fold a bit, you turn and direct yourself to the cavern and manage to glide in just as the light began to cover the planet.

Landing with a gentle mental guidance of your wings flapping, you land on the hard cavern floor and breathed in. The Cavern was empty of smell of another animal or humanoid creature, and a further glance allowed you to take notice of a abandoned nest, no doubt a home of a large avian creature that had obviously left its roost for a infinite amount of time, seeing how the faint smell of sea-salt from it was so stale you could barely smell it. 

Crawling into the nest, you allow yourself to rest for a bit and prepare yourself mentally for what you want to do in the morning. For now you were more worried on working out your self defense system. Night Furies were known to spit out plasma bolts, however you weren't sure how that works as all you've seen in the movies is that they suck in air and suddenly spat out the bolts of plasma fire. You have felt nothing warm in your chest, and you wonder if you could even do it in the first place.

Morning, or well, night time, comes quicker then usual and when you wake you crawl out of the roost and move to check the cliffside of the cavern you were residing in temporarily. Seeing nothing of interest besides the first sighting of a sea gull lusii gliding through the air and squacking noisily, you turn around and begin to think.

Breathing in, you take in a deep breath and feel something in your gut heating up. You hold it for a bit before it grows too warm for you and cough out, hack up really, a small plasma bolt which hits the wall, and left only ash and no debris. Usually it would create damage, right? You try again, holding in the gas in your chest before it grew painful and let it out, the bolt smashing into the wall and causing pebbles to drop. A toothless grin appears on your face and you begin practicing so you do not have to sit still and spit out the plasma bolts.

You sit back and admire the damage you did to the wall, the whole wall was indented and pebbles of stone laid about. Your stomache rumbles and you groan. You groan because the only thing you can kill are those annoying lusii outside and you don't even know how to fly! Well, you understand the basis for it but you're not completely positive about it. Twisting around you make way to the entrance and breathed in deeply. 

The sky was still dark, thankfully, and the feathered beasts were still causing a racket. Glancing back at your wings, you decide to not try a dive-then-fly approach and instead mentally opened the wings, the muscles easily letting the wings stretched out by your sides before you flap down. The tail fins outstretched to let you fly upwards before coming closer to the tail to keep you going straight. Curling yourself to the side like you did before to get into the cavern, the tail fins and your own wings react accordingly and let you turn towards the sea gulls. 

Flapping hard as you got closer, jaw outstretched and not even bothering to think of what you are doing as hunger takes over your brain, you manage to catch one or two birds in your jaws succesfully before the birds start trying to claw at you. You ignore the annoying pecks to your scales and instead start swallowing the delcious fudge-tasting seagulls in your mouth. Licking your maw, you narrow your eyes and go into the cloud of sea gulls and manage to eat a few more before they manage to gather enough of their group to fly away. You let them do so and glide back into your cove and huff, shaking your head.

You begin to groom and think about what you did, now that your more animalistic mind has calmed down to let you do so. Licking your front claws to clean your head, you huffed as you took notice that you just didn't care anymore about killing. In fact, dare you say, that you particularly enjoyed having to kill the sea gulls and feast on their flesh. Another factor was the blood. Instead of it being metallic like normal animals, they were almost candy-sweet or sugary in nature to your palette. Describing the flavors was difficult to yourself, and you move onto other matters, namely where you should go the coming morning.

You decide that in the coming night-time, you should try different ways of flying and move away from where you are and if your lucky, try to find some sort of civilization on this planet as you have yet to see any. You have no doubt that there wasn't any trolls on this planet. You shook your head and enter the nest, deciding it was best to rest for now and recover as your wings shivered in pain from flying properly for the first time.

Closing your eyes, you dream of what you used to be, and what you could've been. You only wish you could've said goodbye to your family before you became... whatever you should call yourself now. You don't even remember your name, and you aren't about to make up a name now. For now you're just a Night Fury. You are nothing else anymore. Just a human in the skin of a dragon.


	3. Learning Arc: How to Be A Dragon 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fly off, only to get nearly captured by a sea dweller. However, lady luck does not seem to be on your side, as the Marquise captures you. Now you wonder what will happen to you. Will you be culled? Or will you be tamed? You are already forgetting...

Waking up you blinked your eyes to clear up the blearing. Shaking your head, you exit the nest and start stretching out restlessly. Your limbs stretch and you can feel the pleasant burn of said stretching as you make way towards the entrance. Glancing around, you notice the hoard of seagull lusii squawking about nearby and huff, not interested in hunting them for the moment. 

Instead, you look down at the tides as they rush in, breathing in the sea foam which makes you wiggle your nose, the smell strong in your nose, along with the stench of seaweed, was kind of irritating. Laying your claws against the stone wall, you push out with your wings tucked to your side and dive down towards the waters below.

With a mental command, your black wings snap open audibly and with a couple of quick flaps, you quickly gained air. Leveling out, you race away from your temporary home and out to sea. Night Furies could go long distances with their speeds but had low stamina. Glancing around the ocean and then glancing back at where you once were, you let out a huff from your nose, a sigh if you will.

Twisting your head back straight, you continued jetting forward into the night sky, the moons following you slowly. You flap your wings lazily, content with the speed at which you were flying. Your ear flaps flayed out a bit to feel at the air to test its currents before wincing at the sound of an explosion, your ear flaps pressing against your head.

Glancing about, you spotted a couple of ships going at each other. One of them was black and purple with the purple dye being stylized into an Aquarius sign while the other was black and cerulean, the dye stylized into the Scorpio sign and some white dye that made spider webs. Snorting, you flap your wings to gain height and thank that you have the best camouflage for this.

Spying downwards, you spotted that the two ships had docked each other and trolls from each side were fighting against each other. Tilting your head, you narrow your eyes and then widen them at the surprising sight of familiar faces fighting on the decks. On the Cerulean ship, two certain Serkets were duking out with two certain Amporas. Said Serkets were Aranea and Vriska, and the Amporas were Eridan and Cronus. 

Aranea was currently beating Cronus's ass with a book and dice strife specibus, the sea-dwellers flirtations and unwillingness to fight almost humored you. Meanwhile, Vriska and Eridan were going at it with harpoon-gun and dice in hand. Glancing at the other ship, you spotted Mindfang and Dualscar also fighting and you let out a sigh from your nose. Apparently, the rivalry is found in their descendants and younger selves as well.

You notice that somehow, a troll from the sea-dwellers ship had taken notice of you and is yelling about a dragon. You let out a growl and flap your wings to gain air as a net just barely passed you. You glared down with slitted eyeballs before letting your beast-side take over, blanking out.

\--Perspective Warp--

Every troll held still as a whistling sound grew in the air, growing louder and louder before it jetted past them, a purple blast of fire aimed at the mast of Dualscars ship caused the mast to suddenly snap and fall towards the sea. The whistling died down as the trolls look to the sky, just barely able to see a black figure racing around the area. The whistling grew as the figure dived again towards the ship.

Dualscar shouted out, "Abandon Ship!" and waved his arm as he pushed back against Mindfangs sword. The trolls obeyed and fled the ship, jumping into the sea just as the black form sent out a bolt of plasma into the center of the ship, causing it to explode outwards. Dualscar jumped ship and Mindfang rushed back to her own ship, slaying any intruders before she glances up at the black figure.

Mindfang roared up to the helmsman, "Get us out of here!" which caused the helmsman to hurriedly roll the steer to get away from the now sinking ship. Mindfang watched with a bit of humor as the ship sunk and instead watched the skies.

Mindfang took notice of the black shape as it slowed out, the whistling of intense speeds having stopped a moment before. She studied the large black wings which had eight 'fingers', the ear fins, and the tail fins. She let out a huff and decided not to let it escape. Turning to her crew she grinned.

\--Perspective Warp--

You manage to get ahold of yourself and let your eyes wander down to the now sinking ship, a part of yourself enjoying the sight of the sea dwellers having to save what crew members weren't able to swim. You notice Dualscar glaring at your direction and give a toothy grin as you glide around in a circle.

Your black form was perfectly seen against the fire coming from the burning ship. It was a sight that would've given you chills if you were a troll yourself. But you aren't. You're a monster and you know it. You twist your head around at the sound of a net being shot out, the obvious noise caused you to screech as a net suddenly entangled around your body and causing you to snap your wings close to your body as you are now falling towards the water.

You land in the water, far from the burning ship but close to Mindfangs ship. You snarl as the net is dragged back to her ship, breathing in deeply from your nose. As the low bloods worked on dragging your body up the side of the ship, you studied your body and nearly sighed in relief that your tail fin wasn't damaged at all. Curling it towards your body you glance at the deck as you were dragged onto it.

You watched as Mindfang approached you and tilted her head as she lowered herself to study you. She speaks in a weird language you have no comprehension of before getting up, snapping at her crew to do something in that language of hers. You start snarling as the crew grew closer to drag you into a box with holes in it- two on each side. As your thrown in, the people cut the rope and take it out. 

You don't have a chance to jump out when they slam the box shut on your head, causing you to let out a groan of pain and then huff as the box is sealed shut. Unknowing to them, you could've easily shot yourself out with a quick plasma bolt, but you decided not to. You wanted to see what would happen if you stayed, and you did. Lowering to the boxes floor and curling up in the dark place as you are carted down into the inner workings of the ship, you slip into slumber.


	4. Serket Arc: How to Be A Prisoner 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You long for the dreams, but as you reach for the stars you tend to forget the tiny things down on the ground. You are forgetting, Young Heir. Do take caution, as not all can be as peachy as you think.

When you dream, you are not dreaming. To understand what you mean, you must rely on whatever sources are around you. You glance around your room. It is small, and it is white. Too white, in fact. You look down and are in complete shock that you have five fingers- you have THUMBS!!! Taking a few steps forward before turning around to explore this blank slate.

You press a hand against the wall and watch it wobble and wave, rippling and showing the true color and background before the blank white slate covers it up again. You frown but turn to where there should be a doorway. Actually, you take that back. There is indeed a doorway, and apparently, somebody has been knocking on it for the last however long you've been stuck in this place.

You wander over and slowly open the door, nearly avoiding being punched by a certain rust colored troll in red garbs. You vaguely remember her articles of clothing names but it eludes you and you tilt your head at her. She smiles at you and seems willing to communicate with you.

"hell0 at least, human! welc0me t0 the dream bubbles. y0u are n0t dead yet, but this is where pe0ple and tr0lls that died c0me t0 r0am. i am aradia." she grins back at you as she floats you down to the ground with her large wings. You wince as a memory pops up in your brain, but the pain fades as does the memory.

Aradia seems content on leading you by the hand, and you have no option other than to follow. She begins prattling off about the dream bubbles, but you entertain yourself in watching the other trolls (and humans) wandering around. You think you know their names, but you dare not speak out loud. In fact, you think you might've forgotten how to after the last couple of days on Alternia. 

You stumble as you feel faint, and the faint pain on your head only serves as a greater reason to pass out. Your friend, Aradia, glances back and frowns. She drags you over to a nearby tree and helps you sit down until your back is pressed against the tree.

The last words you hear from her mouth, "i guess it was much t00 s00n t0 take y0u fr0m y0ur pris0n, little night wraith." and it fills you with confusion. Was Little Night Wraith your name?

You wake up in a cold dark area, however, it's not dark thanks to your eyes which immediately widen to accommodate more light into your pupils. If one were to look at you right now, they would be in shock with how wide your pupils are at the moment. 

Lifting yourself up, you curled your tail around your front claws as your head barely brushes against the cold metal of your very obvious new cage. The cage was probably made of iron or some other troll material that was used for this kind of stuff. Sniffing the air, you are revolted by the smell of what you assume is waste and mold and gag a bit. You have never in your before or current life smelt something so unsanitary!

Your gagging is broken by the door being opened, letting in fresh sea air which fills your nose with the smell of brine and salt. You are content for a bit before the smell of waste and mold returns as the door is shut tightly behind the two trolls that had entered. Their horns reveal that they are the Serkets, and you huff.

While you didn't dislike any trolls (or at least think so, with the exception of Dualscar because he allowed a troll to nearly get you) you are not happy with your current arrangements and make it so to the hatchlings (hatchlings?) that you are not happy. 

The trolls chitter to each other in their weird alternian language. You perk your fins a bit but you aren't able to even figure out any of the same languages. You chuff again, which causes the older one to lightly pat the cage you were in, making you unsettled by the sound of iron being smacked like such.

You focus instead on their body language and they seem almost... distressed. Sniffing the air and ignoring the disgusting smells, you get the faint scent of fear and distress coming from both of them. Either from being down here with you after your obvious fearsome display or the fact that you are here in whatever the fuck the part of the ship was called.

The youngest Serket crouches down to stare at you. She has a stick in her hand. Said stick is now prodding you and causing you to stare at her with an unamused expression on your face. (Or as well as an unamused expression could be) The Serket chirrups a bit, suddenly, and you can understand her.

"Sorry." is what you understood, and you experiment with your throat for a moment and let out an awkward "It's okay" rumble back. This causes the area to go almost deathly silent before the eldest broke down into nervous chitters.

You let out a low purr, trying to project as much calmness into it as possible without freaking out both of them. The eldest stopped with its chitters and let out a nervous purr before the youngest broke in with excited chittering sounds.

You now understand something. While you cannot understand their speech, their insect and avian-like chittering would enable you to speak in a way. Not to mention the cat-like purring which was obviously used to calm down somebody. However it wasn't full speech so you obviously wouldn't understand shit, but you could understand a nervous, excited, and a 'sorry' noise from trolls. 

The two trolls let out chitters after discovering you can make noises back, and you seem to fall into a state of calmness. The two talk as their chests chitters, talking about something you are not sure of. You doubt you'll ever understand the trollian language. Shaking your head, you rest your head on your paws and let out a soft groaning sound of exhaustion. The eldest was indeed talking your ear fins off!


	5. Serket Arc: How to Be A Prisoner 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Little Heir, how you try to hide. The others may hide you as you sleep, but you will never flee from me. You will remember our deal, little dragon. Oh, you will remember, Little Heir. 
> 
> Deals like we made... are made in blood.

After discovering your ability to communicate with the trolls, the two Serkets are called up by a loud, drawling voice. The voice was rough, like steel against sandpaper, and caused you to wince. The two Scorpio trolls reluctantly leave, after waving goodbye to you. You rumble longingly, glancing up at the roof and then with a bored huff, you lay your head back on your claws, curled up in the cold cage in a nasty and disgusting environment.

You aren't sure about how many nights and days pass, but on your second (or so you believed) day of being contained and treated as a animal (which you were), you were finally moved higher up by a crew of at least four trolls and kept in a oddly mixed of well-kept and messy room, with the grinning face of the younger Scorpio troll and the well-mannered looking elder. 

You tilted your head at them and let out a chuff of greeting as the older trolls left your cage in their room, no doubt on their orders despite the glance of the Scorpio symbol on their crowns. The younger one moves to shove blankets and pillows into your cage, like you're a royal dragon of some sort, while the elder treated you to delicious snacks of an unknown variety. 

While this is happening, you and your Scorpio friends do not notice the eldest Scorpio, who you believe is their gene donor, entering the room and watching the two Scorpio squabble for your attention and decorating your cage. Your merry group only noticed her once she coughed, which caused all of you to turn to her in some form of sheepish startlement. 

The eldest smoothly walked over to the group, hips sashaying in a manner that would've distracted you if you were interested in the feminine body- or any humanoid body. But like with any other emotions regarding humanity, it is non-existent. You rumble a growl in your chest, non-threatening. The elder simply glances at you with a small smile on her face before joining the girls.

The girls timidly return to their activities, your cage having been layered with at least a couple layer of blankets and pillows which served to keep your underbelly and legs warm, while also providing a place to lay your head that wasn't your claws. The treats you devoured were most likely the white beasts with colored blood- lusus. These treats are swiftly devoured and enjoyed as their blood served as a delicacy for your meat-loving palette.

You managed to surprise the Scorpios by showing off your teeth-trick, something you discovered in boredom while waiting for something to happen down below. The mid-eldest was writing down something in a journal, along with a drawing of your curled up body. If you could read what she was writing you would've been proud to note that she was taking exact measurements of your size and wingspan despite only seeing it once.

The eldest of the three seemed to enjoy watching you and her spawn, watching as you looked at the words being written down by the mid-eldest or turning at the youngest one's touch. You also returned her looks with a cautious one. You weren't sure why she had kept you here, and you seemed to have forgotten her name and the trolls you were looking at.

Your eyes narrow as you get lost in thought. Thinking made you remember, right? But it seems like you're forgetting a lot of stuff. The only thing you remember is waking up, but anything before that was like a blur and noiseless to you. In real time, you make a sound of sadness, because you feel like these memories are apart of you.

Your thought process is interrupted by the eldest prodding you with her not-metal arm. You are not sure why her arm should be metal, but you turn to her anyways. She prods you again and you pull your lips back in some sort of grimace. The troll grins and prods you again and again until you try to slap her fingers away, letting out an agitated growling sound. 

The two younger Scorpios sighed at their gene donors actions, laying back before the eldest of the two spoke up, "Mindfang,-" the troll's words turn into a spur of an unknown language besides the Mindfang part, which causes your fins to lift a bit. That sounded familiar to you. But what was so familiar about it?

The youngest yawned, a bored and agitated look on her face when she seems to scowl as the gene donor spoke up, "Aranea, -, Vriska, -" is all you heard and you make guesses that those are the names of the two hatchlings.

You shake your head as you brought up the word hatchlings. They were not hatchlings, they were trolls. But yes, they were young... You let out a loud yawn, pawing at the cage bars before tucking them back under your scaly underbelly, much like a cat. 

The trio leaves the room, arguing with one another. Vriska seemed almost frantic as she glances at you. You aren't even sure what they were talking about and you shook your head. You weren't sure if you should be interested in whatever just took place, and instead decide to fall asleep once more. Maybe that red-troll from before will see you again?

You let out a soft churr, curling your tail over your nose. You vaguely remember a certain feline doing the same before the same white room appears around you, your fingers dancing in your face as a smile for once graces your face.


	6. Serket Arc: How to Be A Prisoner 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ḻ̶͑i̵̭͐t̴͇͝t̶̙͛l̶͉̽ḙ̶̓ ̴͍̒H̵̫e̷̗̋i̴̤̇r̴͖̔ ̴͈͒y̵͖̓o̸̩̓u̶̠͌ ̶̙̀m̶̯̌ū̴͉ş̸͌t̸̻͑ ̵͓̾n̴͎͋o̶̮͛t̵̥̊ ̷̛̹l̵̘̕ẽ̵̹ȃ̸̫v̶̛̬e̷̹͗.̵͈̒ ̸͖̚I̶͇̓f̸̦̚ ̸̻͝y̵̧̓o̶̗̒ŭ̸͉ ̵̗̏d̶͓̀o̶̥͝,̵̛͜ ̶̢̽ẇ̷̻e̷̹͊ ̵̬͒a̷̬͆r̴͙e̸̯̿ ̸͔̀n̵̢͝o̶͖̓ț̵͝ ̸̫̕s̸͕͒u̵̝̒r̶̝̋ḛ̴̑ ̸͖̅ȋ̶̜f̷̉͜ ̵̜́w̶̢̅ȩ̴̚ ̵̜͂w̷̗͠i̵̛̻l̸̘̏l̶̻̂ ̶̜̋b̷͉̒è̸̗ ̷̝̕a̷͍͠b̵̩̌l̷͍̈́e̴̛̻ ̴̺͂t̵͍͛o̵͇͑ ̷̧p̵̩͂r̶͈̃o̸͜͠t̵͚̽ë̴͖́c̶͇̐t̸͕͛ ̸͚͒ỷ̵͓o̷̥̿u̶̐ͅ ̶̢̎a̵̪̐ṉ̴̛ẏ̸̺m̴͓͗o̴̺͒r̷̜͛ē̵̫.̷̜̕ ̴̺̽O̵̧͝h̵̛̳,̷̫͠ ̷̡̔l̸͈̿i̶̞̚t̴̞̃t̴̽͜l̶̯̾e̶̥͘ ̴͕̈́N̵̳͝i̸̘͋g̶̢̈h̶̗͝ṫ̸̰ ̷̥̔W̴͚̕ȓ̶͕ä̷̜́ỉ̸̝t̴͓͝h̴̟͛,̶̮̈ ̶̰͑ẏ̶͉o̴̝̾u̸̥͝ ̸͖̉m̶̩̋a̴̘͗y̷͔̾ ̵̛͓b̵͓̑ȅ̷͉ ̷͎͆s̶̜̒c̸͔̚a̸̻̅ř̶͉e̵̛͔d̵̬͠ ̵̦̈b̵̤̊u̷̦͝t̷̘̎ ̴̰̈́y̷̫͗o̸̪̐u̴̲̒ ̴̨̄w̷̺͌ȋ̸̬l̸͎͒l̸͚͝ ̴̪̂a̴͙͆l̶͕̈́w̵̦̃a̶̧͋y̷̞̓s̴̤̉ ̸̳̚b̷̫̂e̵̡̍ ̵̭̒p̵̜̔r̴̊͜ǫ̸͗ṭ̵̃e̶̜͌ċ̶͈t̷͕͑e̸̼̓d̶̛͇ ̶͇̚b̶͙̿y̷̙̐ ̷̟̇t̷̢͊h̸͉̅e̶̯͐ ̸̱S̵̟͠p̴̮͒ǎ̸̖ć̴͍e̷̦͒ ̶̧͋y̴̟͠õ̴̲u̷̙͝ ̴̓͜l̵̫͐i̸͓̔v̷̱̍e̶̛̘ ̴͊͜i̵͓n̴͇̕.̵̭̄

You twist your head around, inspecting the still white room. You felt oddly safe in this room for some unexplained reason. You press a hand against the side of the wall and watched as it turned red, black, blue, and yellow. It was almost familiar as you watched the room turn back to white. You turn your head to the door, reaching out to grasp at it if only to pull it open and see if anyone is there.

You are dismayed as it seemed you are in black space- or at least the outside area was totally black, almost pitch. You hear something, a low but high pitch sound and you catch a glimpse of what you suppose is tentacles, their grasping cups reaching towards you and pressing at you, as if prodding you to go back inside. One last glimpse outside revealed a single glowing dot, somewhere in the distance. You turn your back on it, the door closing shut.

You wake up suddenly and your eyesight goes blurry and a headache forms, causing you to wince. Shaking your head softly, you stood up from your blankets and pillows as the two Scorpios, Aranea, and Vriska, rush in with Mindfang. Following them was a group of trolls which caused you to grimace.

Your cage was lifted up suddenly and unexpectedly, causing you to fall to your stomach from the suddenness of the action. The cage is brought out from the room that smelled of sea-salt and sour blueberries and into a world of fresh air. The sky was dark, with the only luminating objects dancing in the sky being the stars and the moons, a beautiful shade of lime green and pink.

Your cage is carried down to the dock, where you watched as trolls bigs and small watched you with a gaze in their eyes. You aren't sure if you like the look, and turn your head. Your topaz eyes search out for the familiar hooked horns of the Scorpio hatchlings, but unable to as you are suddenly placed on top of a metal container, a cerulean blanket placed on top of you. 

You panic a bit and let out a loud roar of fear, nearly slamming your head on the top of the cage you were in as you stood up, anxiously pacing in the small room. You suddenly feel too contained, your wings ache with misuse and your bones ache with weary. You do not feel confident anymore.

Your cage is suddenly moved, the table below it being rolled out. You hear the chittering and strange but familiar sound of Alternian speech as you grew closer to wherever you were going. Your cage comes to a stop, the cerulean curtain that lay over it swaying with the wind from doing such an action.

You hear a loud sound above you, a hand slamming against the cage top which caused you to let out a hiss of pain from your maw. The curtain covering you vanishes and now you are in view of a lot of troll eyes. The yellow sclera and varying colors of pupils making you duck down, suddenly extremely nervous. Faintly you remember what an auction is, but then it disappears.

Oddly, there are a few groups of trolls you are familiar with. There was a group of trolls with jagged lightning shaped horns you vaguely remember from when Mindfang captured you. Then there was a small but quite large female troll with horns that were as tall as the clown-looking troll next to her, the horns angling up before curving from each other in the air. The clown troll with curled horns and red scleras with purple eyes, making you shiver in fear. 

The troll above you speaks up loudly, the unfamiliar words invading your brain quite suddenly and causing you to scowl. The lady who had the Pisces sign on her body suit was studying her, along with her hatchlings. The one with braids seemed interested in you, while the smaller one with lime and blue skirt seemed almost worried.

The clown-troll with the Capricorn sign and his hatchlings looked disinterested, although the one that closely resembled a skeleton looked curious of your situation. The Aquarius hatchlings and their elder looked at you in disdain. No doubt because you destroyed their ship which makes you wonder on if they got a new one.

The troll stops speaking as the Pisces lady speaks up, her voice a drawl and it sends fear shooting down your back. The troll above you speaks up, once, twice, and then never again as he points to the lady wearing the Pisces. Nobody else seemed to talk for some reason and you wonder if its because she is royalty- but then you wonder why she is royalty. 

The cage is lifted off its table and you lay down again from the sudden movement, growling in irritation. Your eyes meet sight with the Pisces group and you meet eyes with the eldest of the three. A wicked grin grows on her face as her fuchsia eyes met with yours, and your eyes narrow in fear. You had no idea what she had in store for you, and you look away to glance only briefly at the braided and childish hatchlings before you are lifted onto a red air-ship, the shape familiar to you.

You look back and meet the eyes of the Scorpio hatchlings when the door shuts once the Pisces is on, and you are carried off to some unknown place on the ship. You close your eyes, wishing to be set free and to fly in the night sky, your wings aching with restlessness.


End file.
